Miou Yamazaki
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|bloodtype = B|zodiac = Sagittarius|height = 121cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Mion Yamazaki.jpg}}Miou Yamazaki is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 31st August 2017. Biography Early Life: Miou Yamazaki was born in December 21st 2007 in Tokyo, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. In 2016, She did the role of Matilda in Matilda the Musical. 2017: On June 30, Miou joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Young Kirigakure Noel in the Hello! Project musical movie JK Ninja Girls. In early July 2017, Miou appeared on the Promotional Video of Juice=Juice's single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" along with Minami Kon, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen and Ayaka Sato. In mid through late August, Miou was a member of the unit Superstar and released three singles with the group before it became inactive. In 31st August 2017, Miou Yamazaki was one of the three members alongside Ami Sasamoto and Minami Kon selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Ami and Minami graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou herself, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina and Sophie Parkinson. During October, she played the role of Young Charlie in the Hello Project musical Kinky Boots. On the 14th of October, it was announced that Miou, Ami Sasamoto and Minami Kon had released an indie single on the 30th of October, called Kirakira Amai no Halloween. On the 31st of October, she announced that she would be part of the cast for Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ as Ringo. During November she would be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Ami Sasamoto, Rina Ogata, Sayaka Ono and Seiko Kasahara in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. On the 21st December, Miou celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Yamazaki Miou Birthday Event 2017 ~honeybun~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 21st December, Miou celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Yamazaki Miou Birthday Event 2018 ~sweetpea~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019: Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 21st December, Miou celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Yamazaki Miou Birthday Event 2019 ~On My Way~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020: Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 21st December, Miou celebrated her 13th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Yamazaki Miou Birthday Event 2020 ~Sweet Holiday~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad and a 10 year old brother named Tetsuya. Education: She was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and now in her last grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her second year in middle school. Friendships: *'Nagato Yurika'- They are both good friends, and call each other senpai and kouhai. Their ship name is YuriMion. *'Mizuki Fukumura'- She considers Mizuki as her mother like figure to her in Hello! Project *'Moe Kamikokuryo'- She is good friends with ANGERME member Moe Kamikokuryo. *'Nanami Yanagawa'- She is good friends with Juice=Juice member Nanami Yanagawa. Nicknames: * Mion (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Dance, singing, acting and acrobatics '''Hobby: '''Drawing, singing, acrobatics '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, J-Pop music 'Hana Factory Color: 'Honeysuckle' '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, acrobatics, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Green '''Favorite School Subject: '''Arts and Crafts '''Motto: '''Keep on dreaming. '''Favorite Food: '''Lemon Tart '''Least Favorite Food: '''Tomatoes '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Morning Musume and ANGERME '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Sexy Cat no Enzetsu by Morning Musume' 16 '''Looks Up To: '''Mizuki Fukumura and Ayaka Wada Trivia: * Her rival in Hello! Project Kids 2 and Hana Factory is Ayaka Sato. * Her wish is to have an amazing debut. * Sophie accidentally calls her Mion instead of Miou. * She has the same birthday as Lan Ai Zi. Category:2007 Births Category:Births in 2007 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:December Births Category:H!P Kids Category:Orange Member Color Category:Hana Factory